Darkness Reborn: Secret Jinchuuriki Gaara x Nella
by FourthHallow
Summary: I GAVE UP WRITING THIS.A girl named Nella lingers through life, disturbed and alone.A jinchuuriki of darkness.Even her mates are afraid of here.She has a mission that will probably kill her in the end.She meets Gaara, another jinchuuriki.What will happen?
1. I still remember

I'm from Croatia. I'm not from America or England, so if my spelling is sometimes

wrong, please do not tease me.

Now, my fanfiction. First, imagine this character.

Girl, tall (for Japanesse). Her right side of hair is pitch black. Her left side

white. She's aroung 11 or 12 years old. She's depressed, dark, pessimistic. Her

name is Nella. This is happening while she's only 4 or 5 years old.

It starts! YAY! XD AND A WARNING!

ewerything that happend in Naruto can change, now whern Nella is here. She's

almost the same age as Naruto and all other characters. So, any events from anime

can change!

- Flashback -

Some village is burning. People are running for their lives. It's not helping. I

know that they will all die...

Sad... I stopped looking but I couldn't erase their screams. I'm almost crying

now... I hate my father...

- Another flashback overlaps -

˝Hey, she ran away!˝

˝Stop her!˝

˝No, kill her...˝

I'm staring and ten soldiers with swords slowly walking towards me. I feel like

I'm fainting...

* * *

I woke up. Those soldiers are dead... What happend? My hands...

They're covered with blood... What have I done?

If my father hears of this, I'll die...

I have to break away...

Damn it... I hate those flashbacks... I shook my head to get rid of them. It sort

of helped. I was running through some woods. Just as I thought, I was lost. But

if I don't know where I am, that nobody can find me. I was not completly sure in

my statement, but I was dead tired. The Sun was going down and the night is

begining to fall.

No more trees... just sand... I was probably lost in some desert. What if I'm

going to die from thirst or something? I was running for few days now... I can't

sleep any more...

I will probably die soon... Hey, a village... It's sand village... Perhaps I

could sneak into... It's not hard for me to be like a shadow... I smiled. After

many days, I smiled.

There were some soldiers on the walls, but I know that they won't notice me. I

used my shadow jutsu. With it, I could hide into shadows and people were unable

to notice me. It was night. The darkness rules. No light. Perfect. As a shadow, I

climbed the wall and passed the soldiers... Loosers...

In one street I passed few people. They were talking about killing someone named

Gaara. I hoped that he will survive. I felt the same way... when my father... I

choked with air...

I continued running...

The streets were empty. Not a single person outside. I was stiill running, though

I knew I was safe. At least for few days. I ran into another street and passed

some kid. Perhaps a little bit older than I was. He's hair was red and his eyes

were strange. Blue. Sad. With dark circles around them. He walked in silence

hardly noticing me. I continued runnig for few more feets, and that I stoped and

turned to study him better. He stoped also turning his head to look at me. He

stared at me.

˝What's your name?˝ He asked.

I felt that I was drowning in panic. What if he will tell that he saw me?

˝I haven't seen you before...˝

Damn it, I have to say something...

˝Listen, if anybody asks for me, you haven't seen me...˝ I whispered.

˝I won't.˝ he replied.

˝Thanks...˝

˝What's your name?˝

I froze. Should I say my name? He said he won't mention me to anyone, but can I

trust him?

˝Nella˝ I murmed.

˝My name is Gaara˝ he said. ˝Nice to meet you˝

He tried to smile, but it just didn't work...

˝Gaara?˝ Should I tell him?

˝I think someone is trying to kill you...˝

He stared at me, his weird eyes wide open. Shocked.

˝So sorry... please, promise me something...˝I said quietly.

˝Survive.˝

With those words I walked away.

˝Good luck, Gaara - sama.˝

And then I run away, far from anyone.


	2. Problems, darkness devouring

This is happening now. Nella is 11 or 12 years old.

˝Hey, Nella!˝

I ignored the voice.

˝Damn it, Nella!˝

˝Wait for us!˝

I stoped and looked at two of my friends. Part of my team. First, there was Eva. Long white hair, blue piercing eyes, familiar from somewhere. She was simmilar to Hidan, some guy from Akatsuki. But that wasn't weird, 'couse she was sort of related to him. Then, there was my cousin, Dan. He sort of reminded me of Sasuke, exept I knew that Dan was weiker. His black eyes stared at me, and I've seen hate in there. Hate towards me. But I didn't care. 'couse I knew he would never attack me. He is not suicidal. I smiled.

We continued walking. We will so kill eweryone on chuunin exams in leaf village. I smiled. Perhaps not eweryone. Just those who will try to kill me. Only those will die. Others may be spared...

˝Stop being so cold, damn it! Cheer up!˝ Eva said jumping around me with a big smile. I was afraid that she would hug me or something... She soooooooo deserves to die... And that's not possible... I sighed... Damn immortality...

˝What do ya think... Will we find any tough guys there?˝ Dan was also pretty happy... Why is everybody so happy, exept me... Why do I have to be a depressed avanger? Like I'm ever gonna find my father... I knew that I't a coward. I would probably run away if I would hear of him. Again, I sighed.

We reached the gate of the leaf village. People looked at as confused, 'couse we had no headbands. We were just kids walking around, no one to serve to. No one could trust us. And we were proud of it.

˝I'm going to look around, see if there are any good opponents.˝ With those words I left my friends.

˝Bye!˝,Eva yelled. Jeez, she annoyed me...

After a few hours, I allready knew what were the names of enemies, their skills, weakness.

˝Hey, leave him alone!˝ I turned around. Some guys from sand village, Kankuro and Temari (if I remembered their names right), were bothering some kid. Guy in orange suit was screaming on them. That was Naruto, I memoriesed him. An annoying idiot... Strong, but stupid. A jinchuuriki. I smiled. Next to him there was a girl with pinky hair. Sakura. She was weak. A disgrace for a ninja race. Someone hit Kankuro with a rock. An Uchiha... I could smell him. He was sitting on a tree. Sasuke... I let a small roar and tried to ignore a?n idea of ripping hes throat. I shook my head. Damn it, I really need to focus...

˝Gaara!˝ I froze. Can it be? Can it be THAT Gaara? The guy I met many years ago? The one who was supposed to be killed?

I shook my head whispering ˝shut the hell up...˝...

Damn voices...

I used my shadow jutsu and I hid in the shadows. I came closer to a tree. No one noticed me, just as I thought. Loosers. Weak loosers. I started looking at the guy who was standing upside down on a tree brench. His red hair confirmed that that was that Gaara. And those eyes. Unforgettable. Now, perhaps there are some opponents. I smirked.

When I came to my team mates, I found Dan yelling at Eva 'couse she was dead drunk. And tomorow were exams... Stupid her... I sighed. We took a room in some lame hotel. Nothing special.

˝Damn it, she ain't sober yet!˝ Dan was shocked and upset. Though he was slapping Eva, she just stared at him with a retarded smile.

˝Are you my mommy...?˝ she asked. Damn, I was stuck with them. Everything depend on my mind reading jutsu. And then I'll need to put that in their minds. Damn hard.

˝We don't have time.˝ I roared. I was pleased when I saw Dan flinching. ˝Why don't you just use a chidori on her? I've seen you using your eye on that Uchiha.˝

˝Chidori?˝ Dan stared at me. God, he sometimes looked so stupid.

˝She's immortal, you idiot! I'll heal her, but chidori will sober her! And why the hell did you let her drink?˝ I shouted on him.

He simply nodded. I saw a flash and in the next moment, the blood was spreading over the walls, splashing the floor. Eva choked and started cursing and swearing us. Dan looked at me and then on his hands full of blood. He hated me right now, I knew that.

˝This was your f...... idea, now get the f... here and cure me!˝

Without emotions on my face, I put my hands on here wound that was pretty large. After a few seconds, it was almost healed.

˝Happy?˝ I stared at here, quietly roaring. She stared at me. And then she flinched, jumping on the other side of the room.

˝Stop doing that...˝ she begged.

I blinked, confused.

˝Your eyes... Please, don't...˝

I knew what was happening... And I knew that they still must think that I can control this... I knew that I'm slowly loosing the battle, but I couldn't say that to my friends. I would loose them. Forever.

˝Ok.˝ I said.

We were a little bit late but no one seemed to notice. The whole chuunin exam reminded me of school. Tests in front of us, stupid idiots looking over us. I was lucky so I sat in the back of the room. Perfect for me. I smirked. I saw few of my victims in front of me. First, that Uchiha. He seemed calm enough. Perhaps he knows the answers. Then that Sakura. God, her pinky hair is so stupid... There were some people that cought my eye. First, the whole sand team lead by Gaara. Then Kiba, who had a white dog Akamaru on his head. I already saw his power. Not bad at all.

I glanced at Dan. He was already staring at me helplessly. He had no idea of the answers. I nodded, giving him a sign that I'll start.

I opened my mind to see. And I knew that that was not a good idea. Thoughst from all persong came to me, drowning me. I closed my mind and flinched. One voice was still there. I flinched shooking my head. On the other side of the room, Eva was staring at me. She also depended on me. I sighed. Sakura. She probably knows the answers. I'll focus only on her. ONLY on her.

When I entered her mind, I figured out that someone is already using her. A girl named Ino took control over Sakura's body. But I didn't care. Then I'll read Ino's mind. I saw everything. I started writing my test. Soon, I finished it. I left Ino's mind, and started to get into Dan and Eva's.

Hello, I thought. They both flinched. I smirked. So, here are the answers. I read the whole test in my mind. When I ended, Eva and Dan nodded to me.

Gaara's brother, Kankuro, stood up and asked for a bathroom. Nice idea, puppet master... You'll fail.

˝ok˝ one of this guys who were watching us started talking. ˝Now, the final question. If you fail, you'll be genin for the rest of your life. But, if you are a coward, you can give up and try next year. But if you give up, all your team mates fail with you.˝ I looked in his mind. Gee, what an idiot. Does he really think that someone will fall for it?

And then, shock. Few of the people stood up and left the room. Don't leave, trust me!, I said to Dan and Eva through mind. They looked at me and nodded.

˝And now...˝ that idiot continued talking.

˝and now, you pass...˝I said under my breath.

˝you pass!˝, the guy finished,

Just as I thought. I smirked.

I waited for my team mates outside, hidden in a shadow of a tree... I holded my breath as Gaara's team passed me. They were just inches apart. On a moment I thought that Gaara looked at me. But I was wrong. He couldn't see me. But what if Shukaku could sence me? Nah, immposible. Only I can sence other jinchuurikies. Damn, where the hell are Eva and Dan!?!

˝a forrest of what?˝ Eva chuckled when she saw me stoping my jutsu.

˝Have no idea.˝ It's a nice place to kill people, said a voice in my head. I shook my head murming a small ˝shut the hell up˝.

˝You ok?˝ Dan looked kinda a worried.

˝Yeah, I'm fine...˝ I whispered.

˝You are not. We are quiting the exam.˝ Dan said.

˝Don't leave me...˝ I whispered. ˝I don't know what I'm capable of... I don't wonna know... Don't leave... me...˝

Dan smiled softly, saying that he won't leave me. And neither will Eva. It brought relief to me. What would I do without them? I didn't want to think about it. Now. Today.


	3. New scars, old memories

i couldn't believe that i was so weak and pathethic in this moment. i felt sort of imbaresed. i knew one part of me, the one that has nothing to do with my demon, wants to destroy lives. and my demon encoureged me to do it. to kill them all. slowly. to enjoy the screaming, the blood. but i can't do that. i'm just frightened to do that. _No, you are not... _The demon growled in my head. the bastard. _Don't you dare to call me like that! _I ignored the voice.

»wheeeeeeeee! woods!«, eva yelled jumping happily. »killing! wheeeeeeeee!«

I quietly murmed »oh my god...« and continued walking silently. life IS hard with her...

They said collect the scrolls from others, no matter which tactic. killing is a tactic too, i smirked.

»wait here«, i roared to eva and dan. they stayed. clever. leaving them in the middle of the dark and dangerous forrest i continued running in some unknown direction. i didn't know which i was heading too, i just followed my perfect instincts.

i slowed my quick pace, hearing some movement nearby. i continued walking slowly and silently forward, when suddenly somthing hit me. i felt on the ground, choking. my left arm was bleeding heavily.

»Bloody hell...«, i whispered, still trying to hear something out. who dared to attack me? i growled silently, slowly getting up. the bastard who attacked me will pay for this. i tried moving in the direction from where the attack came. what hit me? i couldn't see any knives or something like that. »they will pay«, i continued murming.

i stopped. i could see light getting through leaves few yards away. there was probably some meadow there. i used my shadow jutsu, ignoring the growing pain. hidden, i moved a little bit closer to the meadow, still trying to avoid light. it burned my eyes, destroyed my core. soon, i heared voices.

»what have you done?«, some girl was saying panickly. i couldn't see her or to whom was she talking too 'couse of leaves and branches.

»someone was there.«, said a dark, cold voice.

»you idiot!«, said another voice, boy's voice.

»how did you call me?«, the cold voice turned to threating one.

»nn...nothing, nothing!« the othe one turned shivery, frightened.

after few sounds of dissapearing, no voices could be heard.

i roared loudly, wanting to kill something. i heard movements few kilometers away. the smell of my own blood teased with my will.

_you have to get the scroll... _I roared again, agreeing with my demon. it was killing time.

i blocked memories of what happened next. i just appeared in front of my mates, holding a scroll in my hand. the blood was dripping from it, but i haven't noticed that...

»follow me«, i managed to say. i was completly unaware of the evilness in my voice. past killing still lingered in my mind, mocking at me.

my mates and i got to the center of the woods. there was a building. we entered. after few minutes we figured out we were first who came. some people led as into a great room, suitable for battles. far away there was some ninja statue. i fooled around jumping on a fence with my eyes closed, ignoring the fact that i could fall down and kill myself. i blocked my chakra for some time, teasing with my faith. i was reckless, stupid. i continued walking on that metal fence, my eyes closed, my mind far away. who the hell attacked me?

»nella?«

i heard dan and eva calling to me. i ignored their voices, continuing to walk.

»we are not alone anymore«

my chakra automaticly exploded, causing a rush of weird feelings into me. i started reading thoughts of newcomers. i felt a shiver down my spine. he really was a true opponent. i turned around, my eyes still closed. when i opened my eyes, i could see the person who was just like me, but sort of different.

his blue eyes stared back at me, mostly on my wound.

»yes, you did that«, i thought, bringing that thought into his mind. his eyes widened a little, but there was no shock.

i jumped down, sliding on the walls. i left deep claw marks, destroying stone. i jumped in the middle of the room. in front of eva and dan, as a leader. with cold eyes i stared at Gaara. i wanted him to live, many years ago, but now, i couldn't feel nothing else but hatred towards all of them. there was something wrong. i shook my head and those weird feelings disapated. no hatred remained. just... nothing.

»Deep scar...«, Gaara whispered coldly. »I remember you.«

I remained silent, staring back at his eyes.

»How did you know?«

I sighed, streching my clawlike fingers.

»i heard some people talking...«, i answered shortly.

Gaara and I remained silent. His brother and sister looked at each other questionly. fear? or something else.

people started entering the room. other people, rivals. i sensed their presence, but my eyes and thoughts stayed focused on Gaara.

»I'm glad you lived, Gaara – sama.«, i spoke in his mind.


	4. Mental

Review, and THEN I'll write a new chappie... yeah, they're short. SO WHAT?

I was suprised he remembered me... Really suprised. I stopped looking at him and glanced at other people in this room. Many of them were pathetic, weak, like that pink haired girl. Sakura. I growled. Scum, I thought. It took me a moment or two to figure out that their sensei was upset. Something big was happening. I felt a shiver down my spine, when I looked at that Uchiha boy. There was something dark in him. Something that could lead to something greater, bigger, eviler. Bah, who cares?, I thought. No one can be more messed up than me. No one. I looked absently in my left hand. I almost could still feel the blood that was dripping from it ten years ago. Those images, still trapped in my mind. Keeping me awake. I let go to it. If I can't stop it, then I'll continue being who I am. A monster. A creature that's so messed up in it's head that no one will ever see that.

Some voice got me back into reality. A guy was standing in front of us all, talking about chuunin exams. Yeah, yeah, I was thinking. Big deal, defeat few people in arena. I was smirking, still holding my hand in front of my face. The fun is about to start.

I couldn't miss the look on that guy's face when he saw my disturbed face, twisted smile. He stepped back, whispering something to a guy next to him, that appeard out of nowhere.

They both looked worried. They looked at Uchiha, and then back at me. If they were thinking that I am the one that attacked 'im, they're so wrong. I wouldn't not attack 'im, I'd kill him slowly, torturing 'im...

I shook my head, feeling a burning sensation through my body. This was not good. The demon was taking control... I started shivering from heat, waiting for a permission to go. I waited with other genings for few long minutes. As soon as we could go out, I dissapeard from the mass, leaving my team mates confused and alone.

I was sitting on a roof, roaring from pain that sudenly begin to kill me from the inside. Don't do this, I was thinking, talking to demon. The pain got worse. There was no other way, I could see that. I made a shadow kunai and, thinking about it all again, I tightend the grip on it. With one swift move, I was pouring crimson blood. I could feel the inner pain going away, being replased by normal pain. The pain that was now coming from the newest wound. I stabbed kunai right through my hand... I gasped, taking it out, making it disappear. I growled at pain. At least the demon was silenced. Whenever I would be in great pain he would disappear. I did not know why or how, it just worked. I started licking my wound, squeeling... My whole body was trembeling. I was not used to get hurt. I whined and closed my eyes, still gasping.

After few minutes I felt like myself again. The Sun was going down, shadows started to emerge from everywhere.

I was again pleased how everything turned up. New enemies on wich I can pratcise for... I gulped. Nah, this is just a begginging. NO WAY, this won't help me at all. He is still much stronger than I think. Much much stronger. I gulped. I have to get outta here. I went for a walk...

I was sitting running silently over roofs, exploring this village. Almost everyone was asleep. It would be so easy to kill them all right now... NO!

I shook my head, stopping on one roof. It took me a while to see I was not alone. He was here to. Gaara. I sighed, thinking what to do. It seemed like he didn't even notice me. Should I continue walking or stay and try to talk to him?

Don't know why, I decided to talk to him. I walked to him, walking louder then usual. I didn't want to upset 'im... He could kill me or somthing... He looked so peacfully, staring at the Moon.

˝Yeh, 's beutiful...˝, I mumbled, also looking at it.

He didn't answer.

˝How did you survive that night? Who the hell wanted you dead, anyway?˝, I continued talking.

˝Easy.˝, he growled.

My eyes narrowed. Damn, he really didn't talk much.

˝Yeah, but who the hell wanted ya dead?˝, I repeated my question.

He stayed silent for few minutes. I already thought 'bout leaving, when 'e finnaly spoke something, very silently, but clear.

˝My father˝

My eyes widened. Wha? He's the bloody kazekage, and he's trying to murder 'is own son?

˝Sorry... to hear that... Well, see ya around, eh?˝ I mumbled, shocked with everything I found out. In few quick hand seals I was gone.


End file.
